ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mercenary Camp
Won the fight with: PLD RDM BLM WHM RNG SAM I used a Tav. Taco and Hi Breath Mantle. We had some difficulty and a few deaths. Hate control was a little touchy at points. I used Invincible during Zazarg's Hundred fists. Mihli's AoE did ~180 to me as PLD, ~400-500 to the rest of the party. Rughadjeen's 'Victory Beacon' did 50 to PLD w/ Sentinel active, ~500 to the rest of the party. The fight was fairly straightforward until those three events. Gravity/Bind seems to stick easily on adds. I recommend 1-2 Yagudo Drinks for PLD. --Zhizi 11:00, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Looking back at my video of the fight, shell didn't last the entire battle and seemed to wear off right around when when Mihli used Benediction >> AoE Move. Can't see exactly when as it's obscured by my macro bar. Shell/Prot was indeed added to my buff bar as my character materialized, but Shell wasn't active the whole battle.--Zhizi 12:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Some notes from my experience in this fight: Protect wore on my team part way through the fight, while fighting Mihli. It may very well be linked to a her Scouring Bubbles move. The generals may start attacking after a certain amount of time even if the previous general is still at high HP - or at least Rughadjeen did in our run, joining the fight when Mihli was still above 90% ("This battle has dragged on long enough!"). It may be best to kill Mihli first, or risk her using Benediction to fully cure another general as soon as she attacks. We had Najelith down to ~15% when Mihli linked and used Benediction to cure Najelith to full, leaving us with 2 generals at the same time. Bind will stick easily, but does not seem to last very long. - Ooka 05:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Why is there a verify tag on the "Pro/Shell remain after RR?" I did this fight as WHM and had my spells have no effect and then had no need to recast them after I RR'd(we lost the fight, but this point sticks out). --Grm88 00:56, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :See my note above. I lost shell about halfway through the battle (and I know I didn't cancel it). Not sure why, but still: it isn't 100%. I didn't actually die during the battle, so the tag could perhaps be moved to the end of the first sentence? --Zhizi 12:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else think it's interesting that the Serpent Generals would leave Al Zahbi and fight you in Stellar Fulcrum? That's way over in Qufim.. --Overgryph 09:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Maybe thats there Home Point? <_< I rocky 09:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I think they tried to use the free warp taru..... <.<;; >.>;; (Kioshi 10:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) Rewards? Just the title for the reward? "The Sixth Serpent" ? pft Roc star ftw XD That's not a bad reward, IMO. I wouldn't mind being considered one of the Serpents... they're actually very powerful in Lore. :P Raxiaz 02:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC)